


Liars go to Hell

by esidesu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angry Kissing, Flirting, Kokichi is a rat, Name-Calling, Other, Secret Organizations, Swearing, gender-neutral, not actually tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: You have a bone to pick with Kokichi





	Liars go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, but let me know if you like it! If so, I'll make more content like this

You stalked down the hallway, your hands balled into fists at your sides. You turned the corner and surveyed the hall. There he was, the little rat. Kokichi looked back at you with a casual smile. You glared at him as you crossed the space between you. 

“It’s great to see you, (Y/N).”

You grabbed Kokichi by the collar, tightly gripping his bandanna. You pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed your hand, looking up at you defiantly. You leaned in close and pushed your knee between his legs. He was at least a couple inches shorter than you. 

“Bastard.” You took his face in your hands, softly brushing his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, curious of where you were going with this. 

“Little bitch boy. Tiny lying thief.” He grinned, smiling from ear to ear. 

“I appreciate the compliments, but I haven’t even taken your life yet. I haven’t stolen anything from you. Or is that a lie?”

“You think you’re so fucking funny.” He chuckled, closing his eyes. “And you have stolen something of mine, something very important.” You leaned down, pressing your forehead to his. “You’ve stolen my heart. Snuck right in just like the little rat you are.”

“I guess that means I don’t have to steal your life anymore. Your heart is good enough,” He teased. You smiled and softly ghosted his lips with yours. He pressed back, placing his hands against your chest. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked your lips. You pulled back with a short sigh. 

“Buy me dinner first… jeez.” 

“Togami is having another party tonight. We should totally go!” You eyed him suspiciously. 

“That’s a lie.” 

“No way! I hate lies!” You laughed at him and softly pressed his lips with your thumb. . 

“That’s what a dirty liar would say. Why don’t we go read one of those dirty books we found in the back of the library.”

“Do you need to get laid that bad? You should just join my organization. You’ll get all the free sex you’ll ever need!”

“Mhm,” you hummed, your hands moving to his shoulders. You slowly explored his body with your hands as he spoke. 

“If you did, taking over the world wouldn’t be just a dream anymore.” His quiet voice was surprisingly sincere. He had a small smile, but you could tell it was genuine. You melted against him, meeting his lips in a not-so-chaste kiss. 

“Oh you little rat, you’ve done it again!” You huffed and pulled back, standing before him with your hands on your hips. You glared down at him as he laughed. 

“That’s just the effect I have on people,” he said as he shrugged, “I am pretty charismatic. After all, I’m the supreme leader of a secret organization.” 

“Charismatic my ass.” You turned away for a moment before glancing back at him. He had that stupid cute smile on, the one you could never bring yourself to say “no” to. “We’re going back to the dorms.”

“I call your room!” He pushed against the wall and strode to your side. “As long as you’re not into some craaazy kinks, I should be able to keep up.” You sucked in a breath and turned away from him, covering your face to hide the blush that had risen to your cheeks. He might actually kill you, if not with a weapon with his stupid cute face. “Oh, and I bite.” 


End file.
